The present invention relates to a method and to a device for measuring a magnetic field
The invention relates to a method for measuring a magnetic field as claimed in the preamble of claim 1 and to a means for carrying out the method.
German patent application No. 19545759 proposes a method for measuring a magnetic field and a means for carrying out this method. In particular, the proposed method and the proposed means serve for the measuring of a magnetic alternating field, particularly a magnetic alternating field in the environment of an electrical conductor that is passed by an alternating current.
Since the strength of the alternating current flowing though the conductor can be deduced from the strength of the alternating field measured in the environment of the conductor, when so applied the proposed method and the proposed means can be seen as a means and method for measuring current.
The optical sensing means exhibiting the Faraday effect consists of a body which is arranged in the magnetic field and which consists of a material that is transparent to light and that exhibits the Faraday effect, through which polarized light is delivered, it being possible to deduce the strength of the magnetic field from the magnitude of a torsion of the polarization planes in the passing of the light through the body.
When applied for purposes of current measurement, the transparent body of the sensing means surrounds the electrical conductor, and the polarized light is conducted in the body, accordingly.
The light is fed to the body of the sensing means on an optical path that can comprise one or more optical fibers in addition to fiber couplers for coupling the fibers with one another or for coupling a fiber with a detection means.
Vibrations occurring in the light path, for instance in a fiber, can cause undesirable disturbances in the measuring signal.